


Am I supposed to apologize?

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	Am I supposed to apologize?

It had only been a few years since Ari had gotten out of the hospital and everything had already started to go downhill. Their parents had started fighting again. Except this time, it was worse than ever. Ari and Ava spent more and more time out of the house, Ava not wanting the already fragile Ari to shatter into pieces. They still couldn't sleep in a dark room or sleep alone. They were too scared of being taken again.

Eventually, the day came when they were eleven and it caused them to shut down again. A few simple words and it was all over. 

_**Your father and I are getting a divorce.** _

Those eight words rocked Ari's words. Everything drowned out as their surroundings dimmed. They couldn't hear Ava's cries and begs for them to stay together. They couldn't hear their parents apologizing. 

They barely registered that they were bolting upstairs. If they had been closer to the door, they most likely would run outside. The trees in the forest mural painted on their walls, twisted into shadows. It felt like they were reaching out to grab them. The birds and animals on the walls changed as well. The eleven-year-old felt like they were staring at their damaged soul, the eyes glowing, the fur disappearing as blood dripped from their painted bodies.

They curled up and cried silently, their head resting on the carpet. They didn't want their family to split up! They had already lost one mum, now they were going to lose another. That or lose their father. 

Breathing came in great difficulty as they realized there was a high chance that they'd be separated from Ava. No. No Ava wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't just let them be taken by one parent as she stayed with the other. She wouldn't do that! Right?

The child felt familiar arms wrap around them and they instantly leaned into the person's chest. Ava's voice was shaky as she attempted to sing to calm them down. "It's going to be okay Ar Ar. I promise."


End file.
